The Goddess Guardian 15th
by Zee-Chan
Summary: WOW kagome's a gaurdian! chappie 1 updated plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"DING DING DING!!!!!!!!! " the school bell rang. As usual, I had to go in the class room and

set my stuff on my desk.

I sat down in my seat , I started to stare....stare at the window which connects to out side.

A few minutes later..... I was in my thought.

No ..... no it wasn't real ..... it's just a dream.... a dream...

I was too deep in my thought that I didn't even notice someone calling me!!

"Ka-Kagome ?? Are you ok??" the teacher asked and everyone came running to see what's happening.

"hmm...Ms.Yamagashi...try something like....ehh.....like.." a student said from behind the crowed

"I know!! How about saying that there's a fire going on ??" another student said from the crowed

"Ehh.. Ok I'll try "the teacher bent down beside my ear and....

"FIRE!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!! THERES FIRE !!!!!!!!" the teacher yelled as I jumped high up in my chair

"HUH?? AHH FIRE!!!!!!?????? WHERE WHERE???" I stood up on my chair!!

I heard laughter everywhere!!

"OH Kagome!!!! That was JUST a JOKE!!!!" the teacher said with giggles

"UH that's no fair!!!!" I said with a red face!! Still standing on my chair!!!

"OK Class!! Back to your seats please and class will start!!" the teacher announced

I quickly sat down in my seat then class started.

"Ok class... today.........." After the few words the teacher said I fell into my thoughts again.

No it's a dream ...... I said that over and over to myself.

A few minutes later a sheet of paper went on my desk.

"Class!! Listen up!! This is due on Monday !!" the teacher announced.

I started to stare at the paper!!

5 minutes laterOf starnig

I suddenly picked up my pencil and started to write the answers!! I wasn't sure if I was guessing or not because something deep in side me is telling me all the answers!! As soon as I wrote the answer to the last question, someone was beside ...

"Wow!! Kagome, I'm surprised you got all the answer right!!"

"I-I did??!!!"I was pretty surprised

"Yes my dear!!" the teacher turned around.

"Class!! If any of you need help ask Kagome!!" the teacher announced and turned around to face me

"Kagome dear!! Put your name on it and give it to me then you can have free time!"

I did what she said.

"Ok you can have free time now" she said then turned to her desk

I was planning to walk around the class room like a teacher would and check if other students needed help.

About 15 minutes later

I was finally finish with the class room, now I know why the teacher doesn't check the class twice!!

I sat down and started to think about yesterday.From what I remember.........

Flash back

The rain was really loud that night that it woke me up!!

"Huh?? " I was in my bunk bed . I turned to my window that was at the end of my bed.

"is that even rain ?? Its Sooo loud!!! " I whispered to my self then turned back to try sleeping again . But I couldn't, the rain was too loud for me to get back to sleep.

Then pictures of this young lady in blue appeared in my mind. She was beautiful (sowwie I cant explain how she looks but if you email me I might be able to send you the pictures of all characters ! if I can draw it in time

email: thx for understanding!! I cant really explain stuff!!)

Back to the story.....

"Kagome am I right??" A voice spoke from out side.

And once again I went to the end of the bed to look out the window..

I couldn't believe what I saw ........

It-it was the woman I saw in my mind!!!! Wh-who is she??!!!

I was scared , if this meant anything bad!! The voice spoke again!

"Kagome don't be scared !! I'm not here to hurt you....." she flew in though the wall !! As she did everything....seemed....seemed to b-be underwater??!!

"Is your name, Kagome ???" I couldn't find my voice so I nodded

"can you not speak?" I nodded.

"well then I will come in and talk.." huh? What does she mean??

"can u talk now ??" huh??!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!

"shhhhh......" sh-she.. she's in my head!!! But-but ho-how??

"now if you don't mind back to my business..."

huh?? What is she talking about ?? is she crazy??

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!! "

what ho-how.. oh ya your in my head....

"NOW back TO my BUSINESS IF YOU DON'T MIND!!!!!!! "

"hehe?? " I smiled just wide enough to get a watermelon in!!!

"......" (-.-) (lol)

"so ? why are you here??? Huh??" I asked

".... Ok... you are the chosen one to be...."

"huh?? To be what !!! tell me tell me!!!" I asked before she can even finish..

"let me finish please "

"oh Im sorry Im just too excited "

"I knew it...."

"Countinue please.."

"You are the chosen one to be ' Guardian Of The Goddess Cards' "

"what!!! That means you're a goddess??"

"yes I am , Im the Water Goddess!"

"COOOOOOOL!!!!!! "I was pretty excited

"Oh and Im the chosen one to be what again??"

"to be the ' Guardian Of The Goddess Cards' "

"wha-what??? The Guardian of the what cards??!!!!" I mouth swung open.

"...... Goddess....." she sighed!

"COOL...!!! " I was excited....well who wouldn't be??!! (lol) I paused for a moment

"Wait a minute.You kidding right??"

"No Im not" she replied

"Im not dreaming either???"

"...... no your not ...." She sighed even more..

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was really excite , well the most excited moment in my life right now.!!!!

"well what should I call you??"

"I dun know"

"hmmmm... "she was thinking hard you can see it very easy 'cause she had her finger,both finger pointing at her head for ideas!!!! (lol don't u think that's a weird goddess?? In this story the water goddess and the wind goddess is the funniest!! LOL)

"well I see what to call you next night and Ill explain what you have to do to become the Guardian....."

"so does that mean you coming back?? Tomorrow??"

"yes I will along Ill try to find my sisters"

"sisters?"

"ya my sisters , The earth goddess , wind goddess and the , fire goddess!!"

"cool..."

"I think you should have some sleep!! Ill turn the rain out! OK??"

"Thanks that's great!!"

"no prob, now go back sleep" with that's she vanished with sparks of water after her...

I went out of my mind and saw a deck of cards. I didn't look at it cause I was tired so I shoved it aside and went back to sleep.......

End Flash Back

DING DING DING went the recess bell....

"OK, class dismissed!!!!" everyone rushed to the cubbie room to get their snacks.

"Kagome... Come in at 12:30 please.." I quickly turned around and rushed towards her with worries in my mind...!!!

"a-am I in trouble or something??"

"no-no my dear.Your not in trouble...You'll see when you come in"

oh my god Im in DEEEEEEEEP TROUBLE this time...

"o-ok....."I turned around and went towards my bag for my recess snack... then suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder....

"hey kagome can you play with me today??" the voice was really,...really familiar.

"huh??" I turned my head.

"of course... Sango!!" when I was done getting my snack..(oh Sango is Kagome's bestest friend and her half cousin !!)

"thanks..."

"no prob??"

"hehe.." she smiled as we walked out the classroom door..

"hey sango I want to tell u something but you cant laugh..."

"eh.. o-ok what s it??" she raised her eyebrows...

"ok don't laugh..."

"ok-ok I wont..." she smiled hard....

"hmm... what ever...so you know yesterday was my B-day right??"( that day was Jan.23.1989)

"ya.."

"it happened at night....."

"hmm....."

"it was a rainy night and it woke me up..."

"ya.."

"I tried to go back to sleep but pictures of this young lady in blue...."

"huh..!! who was she?? Huh?? Tell me tell me.....!!!!"

"you know Im trying to get to that part!!" I stared at her..

"sorry..."she said when we walked out of the door which connects out side she was embarrassed......well it was easy to tell every time it was her fault or when she's embarrassed she always-always point her fingers together.....

"then I heard a beautiful voice ..."

"A-a gh-gh-ghost??" I bet she was creeped!! lol

"........" I sighed..

"???"

"no its not a ghost.."

"phew!!"

"......"

"please continue!! "

"the voice came from the window that was at the end of my bunk bed I looked out and................BOO!!!!!"

"ahhhhhhh!!! I knew it-it was a ghost!!!" when I saw her expression I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and it all burst outa my mouth!!!!!...

"hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was laughing my head off!! LOL!! She quickly got the Idea that I was scaring her!!!

"Grrrrrr "I quickly got the idea to continue so that she would forget bout what just happened because when she's mad she can do anything to you!!!!!

"hehe..??"I said then continued....

"I saw a woman... that woman was to lady I saw in my mind!!!"

"who is she??"

"Ill tell u later.. she told me that she was the water goddess and I was to be the chosen one "before I can say anything else...

"to be what??!!! TELL ME!!!!!"

"I'm getting to that point !!"

"o sorry!!" then I continued

"to be the ' Guardian Of The Goddess Cards!!!!!"

"right......" she sounded in disbelieve

"what??!! Its true!!!!!!!"

she nodded in disbelieve staring at me...

"See you don't believe ,me!!!"

"yes I do so ..."

"NO-NO!!!"

"yes...."

"NO YOU DON'T!!!!"

"FINE-FINE I DON'T OK?? Its so easy for me to disbelieve!! "

"..."

"show me proof..."

"ok fine with me but u have to come over today then..."

"sure Ill ask..."

"uh huh..." I started running towards the playgrounds swings!!

"LAST ONE TO THE SWINGS IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!!!!!ÍŠ "I YELLED!!!

"GRRRRRRR THAT'S NO FAIR CHEATER!!!"

* * *

so how was it??? huh?? IM NEW SO PLZ R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!

Till next time SAYO!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey... I cant think I lost.. all of my ideaz... so.. I think I wont b writing anymore...x.x Im sorry... if u wanna email mi.. itz.. so... ya" I cant write stories...So... I'll be reading instead... maybe.. I'll be reading urz..OO bai bai now.. OFF TO READING..D PPL.. get ready for my reviews!


End file.
